1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and to a method for displaying a plurality of information items included in an item list.
2. Background
As functions of mobile terminals (such as personal computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like) are diversified, mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players having composite functions such as capturing images and video via a camera, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast, and the like.
Mobile terminals may be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals based on whether or not the terminals are movable. Mobile terminals may be classified as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not users can directly carry the terminal.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. The efforts include software and hardware improvements as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
Mobile terminals that include a touch screen may have popularity because they fit a users' preference for a large screen, accomplish users' convenience for input manipulation, have a good design, and/or etc.